Back To Tennessee
by SunshineRainbow309
Summary: Miley and her father return to their Hometown in Tennessee after she decides she's tired of fame. How will returning to normality affect her life? Will she find love? Hate? Friendship? NILEY :D
1. Chapter 1

"She's coming to our school?!" was the sentence most used at Willow High that Friday afternoon. The rumour being spread was that America's Princess, one of the worlds most famous teenagers was due to be joining their school. That superstars name was Miley Cyrus. Famous for girly songs about how great her life was. The truth is, her life wasn't so great. She got stick for making mistakes, no matter how small and pointless they were, lots of girls hated her for her popularity, and most guys she met just wanted to get to know her for her money. She gave off the impression that her life was all about buying amazing clothes, how great it was to be treated as a VIP and having lots of friends. The truth was completely opposite. Her stylist chose all of her clothes, she hated being given special treatment, and she had only one friend who she knew she could trust. And even that one friend would be out of the picture when Miley started attending a regular high school across the country.

It had started out as an argument between Miley and her father. Miley wanted to sing some of her own songs, ones she had written herself. Yet Miley's father was convinced that the fans would not like this new, intense Miley, and that she should stick to the songs she had been told to sing by her manager. "When I signed up for this profession, I wanted to show what I can do!! My own ideas!! Not what three 40 year old men in suits sitting in a boardroom came up with!!" she yelled, angry that she wasn't being given the freedom she wanted. "Miley, you know it's not about what you want, it's about what the fans want!! I don't think they'll like your new music, about hate and problems, I think they'd much prefer songs about having fun with your friends and hanging at the mall!!" he said, looking at his daughter, knowing he was right. "I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!! Don't you see what this industry has turned me into?! A LIE!! I sing about having parties, spending money, buying awesome clothes, but in reality, I don't have any of that!!" she yelled, her father looking her straight in the eyes. "You really aren't happy, are you Miles?" he asked, his voice soft. "No. I'm not." she whispered, tearing up. "It's not fun any more, dad. I thought being famous would be great, but it's not. It's completely different to what I thought. I hate it." At that point, her father sat her down on the couch. "Honey, I'm sorry. For putting you through all this. I thought I knew best, but I really didn't." he said, apologetically. "It's okay dad." she said, wiping her tears. "So what do you want to do, bud?" her father said, taking his daughters hands. "I want to go back to Tennessee. Back to the farm. I want to go to a normal high school, and be a normal kid." she said, hoping her father would agree. "Okay. But the part about "normal"? I doubt that'll happen honey, you're the biggest teen star in the world." he said, smiling as a wide grin grew on his daughters face. "Daddy, thank you." she said, grateful that her father had agreed to her wishes. "No problem, bud. You know I only want what's best for you, and if Tennessee's best, then Tennessee is where we're going." he said, stroking Miley's brown curls. "Now, I'm gonna make some calls, you go do whatever you want" he said, leaving the room. Miley sat there, smiling. Then she remembered. Mandy. She grabbed her purse and heading out the door.

"Miley. Whatever makes you happy". Miley was honestly waiting for her best friend to burst out in some sort of rant about how going to Tennessee is a ridiculous idea, how could she do this, etcetera. Instead, she got a few sentences about how what's best for her is all that matters, and how Mandy was going to miss her. "Mandy, you're the best friend in the world" Miley said, giving Mandy a warm hug. "So are you, Miley." Mandy said, returning the hug. "So when are you going?" Miley sat down on Mandy's bed, and replied with "Actually, I have no idea." Mandy sat down. "I sure am gonna miss you Miles." she said, holding her best friends hand. "Me too Mandy, I mean you've been here through everything. Breakups, arguments, fame...everything." Miley said, sighing. "And I still will be" Mandy said, squeezing Miley's hand. "Just by phone."

Miley laughed, and rested her head on her best friends shoulder. For the next couple of hours they talked about how their lives would change once Miley had left, and about all their memories. Mandy didn't want her best friend to go but she knew it was the right move for Miley to make.

Three weeks and a few days later, Miley was sat in the principals office at Willow High, awaiting instructions on what to do next. Truth be told, there were no instructions, all Miley had to do was have a good day, or at least that's what the principals idea was. Miley was used to being told what to do, and she was a little scared of finally gaining the independence she'd always wanted. But she was a happy nervous, an excited nervous. She slowly stood up and made her way out of the principals office and into the manic hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**SELENA'S POV:**

"Nick, stop it! Give me my math book" I laughed, hitting my best guy friend on his arm. He smiled and handed me my book. God, he was hot when he smiled. Before I could think about all the other amazing things Nick was, my best girl friend Demi yelled "Oh my gosh, it's Miley Cyrus!". Everyone in the hallway turned to watch as the biggest teen superstar in the world walked down our hallway. Immediately, everyone crowded round her. "Come on, let's go see!" Demi said, pulling me towards the crowd. "No, she's nothing special Demi." I said, pulling my arm from her grip. And I was telling the truth. As far as I could see, she was just a plastic, pink girly-girl, just like most of the female population at our school. Demi sighed, said "Fine" and walked back to Nick and some of our other friends at the locker. We watched as Miley struggled through the crowd. "Wow, she looks lost, should we go help her?" Nick said, looking at us. I shook my head. "No, she'll be fine. She's practically already a 'Popular'. Come on, lets get to class.". We shut our lockers and walked to homeroom.

**NARRATORS POV:**

Miley was sat in a stall in the girls bathroom after trying, unsuccessfully, to get to her class. She sighed. She knew the transition would be hard, but was it really necessary for all those boys and girls to push and yell when she walked in? No, she thought. She stood up and left the stall, thinking that by now, everyone would be in class and the hallway would be empty. She was right. She looked at the map on the back of her schedule and slowly made her way to class.

Meanwhile, Demi, Nick and Selena were sat at the back of the classroom, swapping notes about their teacher, Mr Kavanagh.

**SELENA'S POV:**

"I hear he went to a freak show and they offered him a job!" I wrote, smirking. I quickly passed the note to Demi, who started laughing. Mr Kavanagh was about to say something when SHE walked in. Miley Cyrus. Ugh. I rolled my eyes as Demi beamed. She'd been a fan of this stupid girl since she was tiny. I don't get why though. Her dad got her to where she wanted to be, she's spoiled and she has no talent. And now she's in my class. Great. I glanced over at Nick who was smiling as Miley made her way over to us. God, no. Don't sit by us, please. Please.

**DEMI'S POV:**

She sat down next to me. Miley Cyrus sat down next to me! I smiled at her and she smiled back. "I'm Miley" she said, sticking out her perfectly manicured hand. "I'm uh...I'm De..Demi" I stuttered, totally starstruck. I shook her hand and she smiled again. She turned to Selena and said "Miley" with a smile. Selena rolled her eyes. "Selena" she said, looking straight ahead. I knew Selena didn't like Miley, but there was no need to be rude. "Selena, don't be rude" I said, nudging her. She rolled her eyes again and said "I'm Selena", giving a fake smile back to Miley. Miley smiled back, but with less confidence than she had before. Sometimes Selena could be really mean.

**NICK'S POV:**

She looked over at me and smiled. "Hey, I'm Miley" she said, leaning over the desk to shake my hand. "I'm Nick" I said, smiling back. She seems nice. I don't know what Selena has against her.

**MILEY'S POV:**

I blushed and looked down at my schedule. Music, Art, Math, Gym, History and Spanish. It sounded like an okay day. "Can I check your schedule?" Demi asked, smiling. I nodded and handed it over. A smile grew on her face. "Awesome, I have the same classes as you" she said, handing me my schedule back. I smiled. Demi seemed like a nice girl, best friend potential. Not that I'm gonna forget my old besties in L.A, because I'll never do that. Just maybe she'll be my best Tennessee friend.

**NARRATOR'S POV:**

Soon the bell rang and the class left the room. Miley smiled as Nick and Demi joked around with each other. But Selena frowned. She noticed Miley and Nick exchange a smile. Selena rolled her eyes and walked ahead. She hated that girl already.


End file.
